1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an image device and an operating method thereof for acquiring and processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent enhancement of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic schedulers, notebooks, wearable devices, etc., are widely used. Such electronic devices are in the mobile convergence stage encompassing functions of other devices.
These electronic devices may be provided with image sensors.
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has a pixel configuration of a two-dimensional form, and may acquire an image using a rolling shutter method by exposing and reading out in sequence on a row basis. When a motion occurs in an image acquired by the image sensor of this rolling shutter method, a skew artifact unavoidably appears on a row basis.